


Добро пожаловать домой, Солдат

by Blacki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Light Angst, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki





	Добро пожаловать домой, Солдат

Под голой спиной неприятно чавкает влажная почва, в висках гулко стучит пульс, а тело ноет так, будто кто-то бьёт молотком по обнажённым костям. По груди течёт что-то горячее и липкое — то ли кровь, то ли пот. Небо — тёмно-фиолетовое, как залежавшийся чернослив, и безоблачное. Обычно про такое говорят “беззаботное”. Он бы сказал “угрожающее”. Летающие в вышине чёрные птицы почти сливаются с ним, а после контрастными кляксами мелькают на фоне белоснежного, как фарфоровое блюдце, лунного диска.

Как его зовут? Он помнит, что он — Солдат. Агент. У Солдата должно быть имя. Так почему, пытаясь вспомнить его, он чувствует болезненную пульсацию в мозгу?

Гладкое оперение сидящего на его груди огромного ворона отливает голубым в свете луны. Солдат тяжело вздыхает, и птица покачивается, взмахивает чёрными крыльями, обдавая потоком холодного воздуха, впивается острыми когтями в покрытую грязными разводами молочно-белую кожу.

Солдат не может пошевелиться. Не понимает, кто он и что здесь делает.

Ворон склоняет крупную бородатую голову, сжимает острым клювом кожу и дёргает, вырывая из межреберья кусок плоти. По боку льётся струйка крови, прямо в скопившуюся под ним холодную грязную лужу.

Тело почти онемело от холода, он чувствует, как покалывают кожу тысячи мельчайших иголок. Везде, кроме левой руки. Почему он не чувствует руку? Усилием воли он сгибает пальцы, слышит тихий металлический скрип. Почему? Голову не повернуть. Он может только смотреть на пронзительно яркую луну да безмолвно летающих над головой чёрных птиц, считающих его своей законной добычей.

Солдат из последних сил пытается подняться, и ворон на его груди хрипло, надсадно кричит. Впивается мощным клювом в свежую рваную рану, и уже Солдат издаёт мучительный вопль. Парящие в высоте птицы будто по сигналу начают снижаться, а луна вдруг ослепительно вспыхивает, затмевая зрение.

— Проснись, проснись же! Это всего лишь сон!

Он трудом разлепляет веки, видит нависшее над собой встревоженное лицо молодого мужчины. Его утончённые черты резко выделены желтоватым светом прикроватной лампы. В нём они кажутся вытесанными неумелым резчиком.

Солдат так и не может вспомнить своего имени. Напрягает разум, но мысли будто заполняет густой звенящий туман.

— Всё хорошо.

Между рёбер ноет. Прямо в том месте, где вырвал кусок мяса ворон, и Солдат накрывает пульсирующий бок ладонью. Кожу приятно холодит металл, и Солдат опускает взгляд. Рука состоит из блестящих стальных пластин. Почему?

Переводит взгляд на мужчину, смотрит на резко очерченные скулы и линию челюсти, взъерошенные светлые волосы, задерживается на пронзительных прозрачно-голубых глазах. Он смотрит пристально, обеспокоенно, но не пытается коснуться.

_Стив._

Он знает этого человека. Почему его, но не себя?

— Хочешь, я побуду с тобой?

Солдат медленно кивает. Его забота успокаивает — он будто оказывается дома, в безопасности, вдали от рвущих беззащитное тело, обгладывающих кости птиц, могильного холода и неприятно чавкающей мокрой земли.

 _Стив_ вымученно улыбается, садится на край кровати, молчит.

Переборов слабость, Солдат поднимается с кровати и ступает босыми ногами на ледяной пол. Ледяной, как влажная земля в его сне. В тусклом свете ночника получается разобрать лишь смутные очертания мебели, но он прекрасно ориентируется во тьме. Прекрасно знает, что в левом углу стоит узкий платяной шкаф, а у него за спиной — высокий деревянный комод. Не знает только себя.

Солдат смотрит на свою тень на подсвеченной слабым желтоватым светом стене. Что-то щекочет плечи, и он поднимает руку, сжимает между пальцами тёмно-каштановую прядь. Волосы. Разве они были длинными?

Снова касается бока ладонью — теперь живой. Он будто чувствует кончиками пальцев неровный шрам. Отодвигает руку, смотрит на белую, абсолютно гладкую кожу и снова касается пальцами, поглаживает лёгкую шероховатость. Чувствует рукой, но не может увидеть глазами.

Он кладёт металлическую руку на прикроватную тумбочку; касание пальцев к её матовой поверхности звучит как стук дождя по металлической черепице. Выключает ночник, и вокруг вновь смыкается ночной сумрак.

 _Стив_ молчит. Не дёргает, позволяет заново изучить себя. Вспомнить. Его фигура темна, и лишь глаза будто выделяются во тьме. Яркие, как голубоватая луна.  
Солдат садится рядом, и он тихо шепчет:

— Можно?

Он не знает, о чём он. Но кивает, медленно и робко. _Стив_ неспешно, держа на виду, тянет руку, мягко и проникновенно сжимает живую ладонь, вырывая вздох внезапного, почти физического облегчения. Бежит по нервам электрический ток, разгоняя туман в голове. Излечивая что-то сломанное внутри, ослабляя боль в боку.

— Баки.

 _Баки_ смотрит. Смотрит на спутанные волосы цвета соломы, красивое лицо, полные, растянувшиеся в мягкой улыбке губы и пронзительный взгляд фантастически-насыщенных голубых глаз. Не лёд — небо.

— Ты дома.

Боль уходит, сменяясь расслаблением. В голове — невиданная ясность. _Баки_ долго, легко выдыхает, улыбается самыми уголками губ. Тепло.

— _Я дома_.


End file.
